The Lost Boys
by Cirolane
Summary: Without each other they were lost. Wyatt and Chris, Unchanged Future.


The Lost Boys

_AN: This is my first __fanfiction in this fandom and I'm pretty nervous to how you all will like this. Please read and review. _

_Thank you to Neb92 for the beta. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Lost Boys**

People had always thought they were strange. After they learned the boys' identity people would always move away and look at them with different eyes. The Halliwell brothers. The Halliwell name always got a reaction from people, be it good or bad. And the brothers had gathered a reputation of their own. They were so strong and powerful, there were written about them in text books. People didn't know what to think.

The kids at Magic School didn't like them, and so they learned how to be on their own. Chris never minded though, he had Wyatt. After some years, cousins arrived, but it wasn't the same. There were too many years between them, when the boys needed playmates, their cousins were still only babies. So they grew up alone, with only each other.

In kindergarten they would sit by themselves in a corner playing with each other. They sat silently, they never talked, and the teachers got worried. What the adults didn't know was that the brothers could communicate in their minds; they didn't need to speak out loud. The teachers still worried and told their parents. 'The other kids didn't want to play with them, and they didn't talk.' The adults thought there was something wrong with them, even though their mother kept insisting that there wasn't.

They weren't even five and people started thinking they were strange. They didn't mind though.

All their lives they had been left behind at Magic School whenever a demon attacked. Sometimes it felt like they spent more time there than at home. But both Chris and Wyatt knew why, they were too young to be of any help, and if they stayed they would only be in the way and in danger.

In the beginning the other kids just didn't like them because they thought they were weird. Chris didn't blame them, because they were. He had always known that Wyatt acted a little off, and since he was the only role model Chris had, Chris acted that way too. So he didn't blame them. But then they started bullying them. And the Halliwell in them couldn't ignore it. They wouldn't let anybody do that to them. So they got angry, and fought back. And after a while the other children learned to fear them.

They would corner them in the corridor and taunt them. "Where's your parents Halliwell? Don't they want you?" They would laugh among themselves and not see the anger brewing and both Wyatt and Chris.

"I bet they left you here because they finally realized what freaks you are!" If Chris hadn't been there to calm Wyatt down, his brother would have been a murderer at age eight.

But because they were in different grades, Chris wasn't always there to calm Wyatt down. And the entire school learned to fear Wyatt Halliwell. Luckily a teacher always stepped in and nobody got too hurt.

They tried to hide the bullying from their mother as much as they could. She didn't need to know that even though her sons where safe from demons; they still got hurt at school. She had enough guilt as it was. The rational part of Chris knew that their mother hated to leave them, that she only did it to keep them safe. But it happened so often and sometimes he couldn't help but wonder…

The Halliwell brothers might be strange, the Halliwell brothers might still be young, but they had a lot of powers and could look after themselves.

_They were the lost boys, who were always left behind. _

00000

The Halliwell brothers grew up in a world where demons were always after them. They grew up in world where their mother did everything she could to keep them safe. Her highest wish for her sons was to give them normal lives. Both Chris and Wyatt knew that a normal life would be impossible, Wyatt being the Twice Blessed Child, and Chris being his brother. Demons would always be after them.

Normal. It was something the brothers didn't know how to be. They knew that someone would always be after them and they couldn't imagine not being able to defend themselves.

Normal. What was that? Chris knew that Wyatt had no idea what that would entail, and Chris, who had a vague idea, didn't consider it. Wyatt defined himself by his powers and Chris knew that Wyatt would be lost without them. Even though Chris might have wanted an ordinary life, Wyatt didn't want to be normal, so Chris didn't want to either.

Wyatt and Chris was a package deal. Where ever Wyatt went, Chris went too. And if Chris ever showed up somewhere, Wyatt wasn't far behind.

As they grew older Wyatt got more aggressive and only Chris knew how to calm him down. Their mother could too, but she didn't know it happened so often, because Chris didn't tell her. He knew that Wyatt felt guilty enough when ever he would have one of his 'episodes', he didn't need their mothers disappointment too.

Even though they had installed fear in the kids their age, there were still older boys who liked to bully Wyatt. It would always end in a fight. If he could Chris would always help his brother, because that was what he was there for: To help him, because that was what brothers do. After some rounds where the bullies got their ass kicked by both Halliwell brothers, they started cornering them alone. Everyone always left with bruises. Both Wyatt and Chris knew how take care of themselves, but they always worked best together.

Any bruises would always get healed before they came home. Piper never knew.

When Wyatt was eleven and Chris was nine, their mother and aunts started training them. Because they were Halliwells and they needed to know how to protect themselves. Wyatt was a quick study, a natural, everything came easy to him. Not surprising really since he mastered his powers from the womb.

Chris was slower. It took him a while to master the telekinesis without the orb. While he learned his brother always had his back, so Chris could learn it well. Because whenever he learned something he never forgot it.

In addition to learning how to use their powers in combat they also learned martial arts from their Aunt Phoebe. In the beginning they protested, why would they need that, when they had their powers? But Phoebe argued that they would never know when it would come in handy, so that in no matter what situation they could protect themselves and not get killed. That was the key rule in the Halliwell Manor: 'What ever you do, don't get killed!'

_They were the lost boys: Back to back, shoulder to shoulder, them against the world._

0000

When they grew up Leo was never around much. His duty as an Elder always overshadowed his duty as a father and took up all his time. He only managed to see his sons once in a while, or whenever there were an emergency.

When he managed to see them, his focus would always be on Wyatt. Chris knew that his father didn't do it on purpose. Maybe it was because Leo never got to get to know his second son? Leo had become an Elder only a year after Chris was born, and a one year old never has much of a personality.

When he was a toddler Leo would stop by as often as he could, but when he got older the visits got fewer and fewer. So when he did show up the focus would be on Wyatt because he knew more about his oldest son. Leo would also always come when ever Wyatt called, but not always when Chris did. Chris would bug Wyatt to call their father, so they could see him, but Wyatt, ironically enough, didn't like their father much, because of the way he acted towards Chris.

It was a bitter pill to swallow for Chris when he finally had to admit that he didn't mean as much as Wyatt. Piper spent hours with her youngest son trying to convince him that his father _did _love him.

Chris understood though, Wyatt was the important one, he was just the spare. So Chris stopped caring for his father, he stopped craving the affection Wyatt always got. If his father didn't care about him, why should Chris care about Leo?

But Wyatt cared. He cared and got angry when Chris wouldn't. He got irritated when Leo always managed to come on Wyatt's birthdays, but was always busy on Chris'. He got livid when Chris told him it was okay, because he wasn't the important one, Wyatt was. Wyatt ranted and paced and made Chris promise he would never think like that again. He told Chris that he was very important, Chris was very important to their mom, to their aunts and to him.

Wyatt always had the ability to make Chris feel better.

Leo was always busy, and while the boys understood that their father was looking after the entire world, they didn't understand why he could look after them too.

_They were the lost boys who got forgotten by their father._

0000

As they grew so did their strength and power. The Halliwell brothers became a force to be reckoned with. And they weren't even seventeen.

But with all their strength and power they couldn't protect and save their mother, because they weren't there when it happened. They came home from school and found her dead on the floor. Not even both their healing powers combined could heal her. After that Chris never healed anybody. If he couldn't save his mother then it wasn't worth it.

At the sight of their dead mother they both broke down. They stayed beside her, holding on to each other for dear life, until someone found them.

When there were no more tears, Chris became numb, he refused to feel anything. His brother on the other hand reacted with anger. He orbed into the Underworld and vanquished as many demons as he could. He didn't come home before he was so exhausted that he couldn't stand up straight.

Her funeral was horrible. Her sisters both sobbed so loud that Chris had difficulties with hearing what was being said. He sat beside Wyatt, holding on to his big brother's hand, fearing that if he let go he would fall apart too.

When they lowered her into the ground, Wyatt stood behind him hugging his back. Silent tears ran down both their cheeks. It was the first time Chris had ever seen his brother cry since they started school.

"I'll take care of you, Chris," Wyatt whispered through their telepathic link. "I'll _never_ leave you."

"I know," Chris answered. People were starting to leave and their Grandfather was gesturing for them to follow.

"I love you, Wy," Chris whispered before they left their mothers grave.

"I love you too."

_The__y were the lost boys who only had each other, because their mother was dead. _

0000

They stayed with their Grandfather. Their Aunts had families of their own and Leo, well Leo didn't even come to the funeral. As far as the Halliwell brothers were concerned they didn't have a father.

It was too soon before they had to go to another funeral. Their Aunt Paige had been ambushed and killed by Dark Lighters. They stood and watched Aunt Phoebe break down in front of her sister's grave. There weren't anyone there to hold her this time, because she was the only sister left. All her sisters were dead.

Paige's children, Helen and Grace, stood like Wyatt and Chris had six months prior. Hugging each other in despair.

Chris stood to the side, between his brother and Grandfather. He wasn't touching them, but to feel their presence was enough. He was sad; Paige had been his favourite aunt. Always there when he needed to talk and she understood him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to cry. He was like he had been after his mother's death: numb.

He looked over at his brother and could see the anger and fury burning in Wyatt's eyes.

Then a few short months later Phoebe died too. She had shut down after Paige's death; all she wanted to do was sleep. Phoebe was the only one of the Charmed Ones that wasn't killed by magic. She died in a car crash.

Her funeral was a quiet affair. There were no sisters breaking down, only her daughter crying silently while trying to be brave. The Charmed Ones were dead, and their children were without mothers. This time there was more then anger in Wyatt's eyes, there was also resolve.

After the funeral Wyatt would spend a lot of time in the Underworld. He would never tell Chris what he was doing, always answered with vague replies like 'Just vanquishing demons.'

Sometimes he would come home triumphant, other times he would be in an even more dangerous mood than he had left in.

Then, just a couple of months before Wyatt turned eighteen, their Grandfather turned ill and the court wouldn't let him have custody of the two boys. They were separated and put into foster care.

_They were the lost boys. Their family was gone. _

0000

Those months were the worst in Chris' life. He was alone. He had _never_ been alone. Wyatt had always been there. Chris had always said that he could face anything as long as Wyatt was with him.

Wyatt did come for him. The day Wyatt turned eighteen he came and saved him from the hell he had been living for the past two months.

But something was different. Wyatt was different. He didn't smile as much, he didn't laugh much either. But their reunion had been so joyful, so Chris decided to push his suspicions back in his mind. Wyatt probably had had just an awful time as he had.

But the seed of suspicion had been there, and so when Wyatt finally told Chris about his plan, he hadn't been that surprised. He knew his brother well and he had known that something was coming; he had just not known what.

"I'm taking over the Underworld!" Wyatt had announced one day. Chris looked at his brother for a long time.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Why not?" Wyatt shrugged. Chris frowned.

"I mean, I have the power," he added, "and if all the demons answered to me they would leave our family alone. What's left of it, anyway."

Chris was silent for a long time, thinking about what his brother had just told him.

"Let me get this straight. You want them to leave us alone, and you think the best way to do that is to rule them?" Chris said slowly.

"I won't let them take you. I won't let them kill you too, and leave me all alone!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"You don't need me Wyatt, I'm sure you'll do fine," Chris said jokingly with a smirk.

"No, I won't," Wyatt said honestly. It had been a long time since they had really talked and Wyatt's admission warmed Chris' heart.

"I need you bro. Will you back me in this?" Wyatt's eyes were burning with determination, and Chris knew he would do this no matter what his answer was. He looked at his brother and thought it over. What would the harm be? Controlling the Underworld would mean no more attacks, no more deaths. Maybe he could even go back to school.

He smiled at Wyatt and nodded, "Okay, Wy."

_They were the lost boys; they never knew what they were heading into. _

0000

He did it. Wyatt actually managed to take control of the Underworld. Chris thought everything would be better, and for a time it looked like it was. Wyatt made Chris think everything was okay. Chris never knew how great a liar his brother really was. Oh, he knew that Wyatt could lie, so could he. They both had a talent for making people believing their lies. But they never lied to each other. It was just an unwritten rule, 'Lie to world, but not each other.'

The first thing that made Chris suspicious was the rumours. They said that Wyatt was killing people, not just demons, but witches, good witches. Chris just laughed at the rumours, it was ridiculous. His brother wouldn't do that.

But then Magic was exposed and Chris knew it was Wyatt's doing. But Chris stayed with Wyatt. He just avoided thinking about the ugly things that was said about his brother. Chris had never seen Wyatt do anything 'evil'. Wyatt was his family and he would not betray him.

But one day, Chris overheard Wyatt ordering one of his demons to kill a coven of good witches. When Chris confronted him about it, all he said was 'that they were plotting against him, they had to be eliminated.'

Then the Attack on the Heavens happened, and Chris had no doubt that Wyatt was behind it. Chris could no longer justify staying with Wyatt just because he was his brother. He had to decide a side.

One side of Chris screamed that he couldn't betray Wyatt. His brother who held him at night when he woke up from a nightmare and was scared, who told him everything would be all right when their parents fought. But the other side felt that every day he stayed with Wyatt he was betraying his mom, the Charmed Ones and their Cause. Where were the morals they had taught them? They had taught them to save the innocent, and that was not what Wyatt was doing. People were going into hiding, they were afraid of his brother!

He had to leave. Chris kept telling himself that he wasn't betraying Wyatt, because Wyatt wasn't Wy anymore. If Chris was betraying Wyatt, then Wyatt betrayed Chris first. He told Chris that he would never leave him, but when Chris looked into his eyes, Chris couldn't find any trace of Wy, his big brother. All that was left was Lord Wyatt; the Evil Ruler of the World, and Chris had no allegiance to him.

Chris wasn't betraying Wy, he was saving him. Somewhere inside that cruel man was a lost boy. He had lost his way; he was trapped by the evil ruler and found no way out. But Chris was going to save him; he was going to save his lost brother. Because all he wanted was to get his brother back.

They were both lost really. Wyatt had lost his way, and Chris was lost because he had no idea how to rescue him.

Without each other they were lost.

_They were the lost boys, and now they didn't even have each other. _

**The end. **

**Please review. Did you like it? Did you hate it? If yes, why? Help me to improve. I, like everybody else, also like to hear how awesome I am… **


End file.
